Close to Home
by AntisocialButterfly13
Summary: When a girl comes to Olivia's door, saying that she'd been raped, will the trail lead to someone from Olivia's past? T for saftey. DISCONTINUED!
1. Lilia

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, am not Dick Wolf, so I, regrettably do not own Law & Order SVU, or any of the characters. So yeah.**

**A/N- This is my first SVU fan fiction, and my first long one. So, don't kill me if it sucks. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Coming, coming", said Detective Olivia Benson to her door, which had just been knocked on.

When she opened the door, a girl, who looked about 14 years old, was standing on the other side.

"May I help you?" Olivia asked in confusion, having never seen the girl in her life.

"Is Detective Benson here?" the girl asked as her eyes started to fill up.

"I'm Detective Benson. Are you okay honey?" Even as she said it, she knew the girl wasn't okay at all. She looked at the girl, and saw two black eyes, a bruised cheekbone, and a broken nose.

"I…I… I've been raped!" the girl cried, as she collapsed onto Olivia's shoulder. As Olivia comforted the girl, she led her into her apartment, and onto her couch.

"What's your name sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"L…Lilia… Abbot", Lilia said between sobs.

"Do you know who raped you?"

"No, I don't know his name"

"What happened?" Olivia asked, feeling dread course through her.

"I w…was walking home from school, and this man came out of an ally, and, and, he held a knife to my throat, and said if I yelled, he would k…kill me. Th…Then he hit me in the head with the handle of his knife, and when I woke up, I was in a room, all by my self, with my hands tied to a bed. Then he came in, and saw that I was awake, and he, he, ripped off my pants, and took his off, and, he, he raped me! I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just laughed." By the time Lilia had finished, she was crying even harder.

"Shh, it's alright, he can't get you now, don't worry", Olivia comforted, "I'm going to bring you down to the hospital, and the doctors will-"

Olivia was interrupted by someone knocking on the door again. She went and opened it, and was greeted by her partner, Elliot Stabler, who was coming by to pick her up for work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Do you like it so far? Should I continue? Please review.**


	2. Daddy says Hello

Disclaimer: I have not yet mastered the art of identity theft, so I am not Dick Wolf, and do not own SVU, or any of the characters.

**A/N: I hope you like it, and a great big thank you goes out to ****Dramawitsvu17**** for reviewing. **

"Hey 'Liv, let's go", said Elliot. Then seeing the look on Olivia's face, said, "What's wrong?"

"Elliot, a girl just came to my door saying that she's been raped, we need to get her to the hospital." Olivia explained shortly.

Olivia led him over to where Lilia was sitting, still bawling her eyes out. "Lilia, this is my partner Elliot, we're going to bring you to the hospital, okay?"

Lilia nodded and stood up. As they started heading towards Elliot's car, Olivia wondered, _I wonder how she got my address, and how she knew my name._

When they got in the car, Olivia asked Lilia the questions that had been going through her mind.

"When he was done, you know, he gave me this piece of paper that had your name and address on it, and told me to tell you that Daddy says hello, than he blindfolded me, put me in a car, and dropped me off right in front of you building." Lilia replied, stunning Olivia, and making Elliot turn around to look at her.

"What did he say, exactly", Elliot asked, making sure his ears hadn't deceived him.

"He said, 'Tell Olivia that Daddy says hello'", Lilia repeated, looking curiously from Elliot to Olivia.

Olivia was still in shock when they arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

"Liv, Liv are you okay? We've got to go and get Lilia get checked up on. I think she would prefer you with her when she got the rape get done", Elliot said soothingly, as he stood outside the passenger seat of his car.

That snapped Olivia back into reality. "Okay, I'll go in there with her, you call the captain", Olivia ordered, getting out of the car.

As Olivia and Lilia walked up to the hospital, Lilia asked, "Why did it upset you so much when I told you what that, that man said to you? Wasn't he lying?"

"Maybe he was, sweetie, but I never knew my father, so it might have been him." Olivia explained. By then they had gotten to the desk.

"I'm Detective Benson, from the Special Victims Unit, I need a rape kit." Olivia explained to the nurse at the desk, as she flashed her badge.

"Okay, I'll get the doctor." She replied, as she bustled off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they finished the rape kit, Elliot and Olivia brought Lilia over to the station, and into an examination room. Elliot stood behind the one-way mirror, while Olivia got Lilia's statement.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Said Detective John Munch, making Elliot jump.

"He means what the man who raped Lilia said about being Olivia's dad", Munch's partner, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola explained at the questioning look in Elliot's eyes.

"I don't know, we'll ask him when we catch him."

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. In her shoes

**Disclaimer: I'm going to put it simply: Me no Dick Wolf. Me no own Law & Order SVU. **

"Olivia, can I see you in my office?" Captain Donald Cragen ordered when Olivia was finished getting Lilia's statement.

"Sure, Captain," Olivia replied with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Olivia, I don't think you should be on this case. It's too personal", Cragen said when they got to his office, getting straight to the point.

"I can't do that. Lilia came to my door asking for help, now she'd think that I abandoned her if I stopped working on her case", Olivia debated. "And that's beside the fact that I wouldn't stop working on a case for any reason, no matter how personal. Whoever did this wanted to upset me, if I stopped, they would win.

"Fine, but promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you getting hurt", Cragen replied, opening the door for Olivia to leave.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked when she got back to the interview room.

"He wanted me off the case" Olivia answered.

"Let's go check out where Lilia said the perp grabbed her", Elliot said, tactfully changing the subject.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WHERE THE PERP GRABBED LILIA 

"Well, Lilia said that the guy grabbed her, held a knife to her throat, then knocked her out. He probably wouldn't have been able to drag her far, so let's cover all the apartments in the area", Elliot suggested.

"Sure, sure, whatever", Olivia replied distractedly.

"Are you okay Liv?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sure."

"Olivia, I'm going to go and ask Fin to marry me."

"Okay, sounds great. Wait, what?" Olivia asked, finally popping back into reality.

"I asked if you were all right", Elliot repeated, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Elliot, some guy raped a little girl, just to piss me off, then, claims to be my father. I'm doing just fine!" Olivia replied in a sudden burst of rage. She regretted the words immediately after she said them.

"Elliot, I-"

"It's okay, I understand. Anyone would be upset in your shoes", Elliot said soothingly.

"But, what if the guy was telling the truth", Olivia said, her eyes filling up with tears, "I mean, there's no way of knowing if he is, or not."

"I know, Liv, I know."


	4. Two Matchs

**I am not Dick Wolf and I do not own SVU. That was the simplest way to put it.**

"_I know Olivia, I know."_

Ring, ring. Olivia's cell phone went off.

"Benson", Olivia answered with her usual greeting.

"Yes…yeah, we'll be there, okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Elliot asked Olivia as she headed to the car.

"Warner. She wants us down at the ME's office, she said it was important", Olivia informed him.

* * *

_**At the ME's office.**_

"We've got the results back on the DNA found inside Lilia", Warner told Olivia and Elliot as they walked into the ME's office, "One full match, and one partial. Full was matched to a Greg Boyce. Has a record too. Accused of four rapes, but police couldn't get enough evidence to convict."

"And the partial?' Olivia asked with growing anticipation.

"It was matched to you, Olivia"

* * *

_**Examination room #2, Fin & Munch questioning Lilia about attack.**_

"What did he look like?" Fin asked gently.

"He had graying brown hair, and dark brown eyes", Lilia answered nervously.

"About how old did he look?" Munch questioned.

"He was kind of old, mid to late 50's maybe", Lilia told him.

"Do you think you could pick him out of a line-up if we caught him?" Fin asked kindly.

"Yeah, I think so", Lilia replied, "I wanna go home."

"We still haven't been able to get a hold of you're parents, do you know where they could be?" Munch wanted to know.

"They're on vacation in France, didn't you know", Lilia informed them.

"No, we didn't. Who were you staying with, they've got to be really worried", Fin questioned.

"I was staying by myself", Lilia told them, then in response to the raised eyebrows, "I'm thirteen, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Are there any relatives that you could stay with?" Munch asked.

"No my mom and dad were both only children, and both of their parents have died", Lilia retorted.

"We'll have to find you a place in Social Services then", Fin told her.

"NO! I don't wanna go into Social Service!" Lilia yelled, fear apparent in her voice.

"It's okay, she can stay with me until her parents can get back", Olivia told everyone as she burst into the examination room.

"Hello Olivia", Munch said, then seeing the look of determination, mixed with sorrow on her face asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything's just great", Olivia told him coolly, "I just thought that Lilia could stay with me until her parents get back from their vacation."

"That'd be great, "Lilia said, happy not to have to go to Social Services, "But I _could_ stay by myself you know."

"Olivia, could I talk to you", Cragen asked as he too burst into the examination room.

"Sure cap", Olivia replied, feigning happiness, as she followed him out of the room.

"What the hell to you think you're doing, IA will be all over this!" Cragen burst out as Olivia shut the door.

"Obviously she doesn't want to go with Social Services, I can figure out why when she's at my place. Not to mention we can keep a better eye on her when she's with me. Her parent's left her by herself, that's neglect, so we would be doing them a favor if I took her in. And who said that IA would find out anyway!" Olivia replied to Cragen's outburst with one of her own.

"Fine, but make sure no one finds out. What were the results from the DNA?" Cragen asked, changing the subject.

"Two match's, one full, a match to a Greg Boyce, accused of four rapes, but not enough evidence to convict", Olivia informed him.

"You said two, what was the other?" Cragen asked, feeling dread course through him.

"It was a partial, matching to me", Olivia told him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. You need to be off this case. This man could be you're father", Cragen said gently.

"No, I need justice", Olivia told him, " That's the whole reason why I wanted this job, to catch that man. The very same man who did this to Lilia.

"Okay, you win."

**What do you think? I made this chapter longer, I hope you don't mind. Please review.**


	5. Social Services

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, but Christmas is coming!**

"So Lilia, why were you so upset when Detective Fin suggested foster care?" Olivia asked, tentatively broaching the subject of Lilia's outburst as they drove to Lilia's brownstone.

"There's no reason. I just don't want to", Lilia said to Olivia, obviously covering something up.

"Oh come on, nobody reacts like that to such a simple idea", Olivia protested.

"Well, I…" Lilia started, uncertain whether or not to trust her.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Olivia coaxed gently.

"When I was nine my parents were in a car crash, and the got hurt pretty badly, so they put me in foster care, and when my foster parents had a bad day at work, they, um, took their anger out on me." Lilia broke down, trying not to cry, but failing miserably.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. What did they do exactly?" Olivia asked, the detective in her taking over.

"They hit me, and once they broke my arm," Lilia told her, as the tears started to fall.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Olivia asked her.

"No, they said that if I told anyone, they would kill me," Lilia informed her, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It's okay, we'll take care of them after we find my fa- the man who hurt you," Olivia soothed, catching herself. "Okay, we're here."

* * *

"You can sleep in here," Olivia told Lilia, showing her the guest bedroom. 

"Okay, thanks," Lilia said, putting her stuff on the bed.

"Are you hungry, or anything," Olivia inquired awkwardly, not used to having guests in her tiny apartment.

"No, but do you mind if I take a shower?" Lilia asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, the bathroom's right over here," Olivia told her, walking over to the bathroom. While Lilia was in the shower, Olivia decided to phone Elliot, to see if there was an update on the case.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, any updates?" Olivia inquired.

"Well, we have Greg Boyce here, and he's being interrogated by Munch & Fin.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had major writers block! What do you think? Please review!**


	6. Lineup

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but my birthday is in two months!**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I just don't think about it, plus I'm having major writers block!**

"So, Greg, where were you last night, between three and six pm?" Fin asked, getting right to the point.

"I was at home," Boyce replied feigning innocence.

"Yeah, right. We have your DNA in a little girl, did you know that?" Munch told him.

"How ever could that have happened?" Boyce said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, and I'm not saying anything else until I can talk to my daughter."

"Who would that be?" Munch asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Oh, I think you already know. You know her _very_ well. She's a coworker, actually," Boyce replied.

"If you mean Olivia, you can bet 'cho ass that you ain't gonna talk to her," Fin informed him, protectiveness in his voice.

"Then you're not getting a word out of me," Boyce smugly told him.

* * *

"Hey Lilia, we're going to go down to the station, we have a suspect. You're going to do a lineup, okay?" Olivia told Lilia after she got out of the shower.

"Umm, sure," Lilia replied, nervously.

* * *

"Do you see him Lilia?" Olivia coxed.

"Y…yes. It's number two, he, he raped me," Lilia bawled, pointing to Boyce.

**A/N- Sorry that it's way short, but, as I said before, I have a major case of writers block.**


	7. Slam Dunk

**Disclaimer: Mine no. Dick Wolf's yes. If you don't get that, then you aren't smart enough to sue me, so I don't have anything to worry about.**

**A/N: Sorry that this has been taking me so long to write! My midterms are over, so now I should have more time to write. Don't expect anything on the weekdays though! By the way, I just made up the lawyer, so if you don't recognize the name, that would be why.**

* * *

"_Y…yes. It's number two, he, he raped me," Lilia bawled, pointing to Boyce. _

"Ok Lilia, you did great. Now why don't you get some sleep while I talk to my partner," Olivia soothed her, leading her up to the crib. Lilia nodded.

When Olivia came back down to the bullpen, she was met with some somber looks. "What happened? Why isn't anyone talking to Boyce?"

"He won't talk to us, Liv, he'll only talk to you," Cragen said, then went on as Olivia went to talk, "And before you say anything, no, I'm not letting you talk to him."

"But Captain, how else are we going to get anything out of him?" Olivia argued.

"We don't need anything else. We already have enough to charge him with rape and kidnapping. I already asked Casey, she's on her way down now," Elliot interjected.

"Fine," Olivia gave in, "Does he have a lawyer coming?"

"Yeah, Paden Simms," Munch informs them with his hand over the phone. "He's a new lawyer, only his third public defense case."

"This should be a slam dunk case. DNA, victims can match him, a second year law student couldn't screw this one up," Casey said brightly (well, as brightly as Casey can get!), coming in the room.

"Then you don't need me. I'll get Lilia and go home," Olivia said, for once actually wanting to leave. **(A/N- I know, Liv wanting to leave is totally OOC, but this is _fiction)_**

"Um, okay Liv, bring her in around 11:30 tomorrow so Huang can talk to her," Cragen told her in confusion.

**

* * *

A/N- Okay, really short, no cliffhanger, bit of a filler, I know. I'll update within the week. Please R&R.**


	8. Shrinked

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that this isn't mine? If it was mine, then Jeffries and Alex would never have left the show, and Cassidy wouldn't have been on it in the first place!**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can't believe that it's taken me so long to write this! I just haven't felt like it. I'm just lazy, I know. I apologize in advance about my bad psychiatrist scene, I don't know anything about what you'd say to a rape victim, and that's why it isn't all that great. So, did anyone else see Conviction last night? Wasn't it awesome! I hope that next episode they tell more about Alex! Okay Elizabeth, stop stalling, and get on with the actual story part that people will actually read.**

* * *

"So Lilia, how are you doing today?" Huang asked calmly. He and Lilia were together in the kids' room in the stationhouse.

"Um, I'm doing okay, I guess," Lilia replied, nervously.

"Do you like staying with Detective Benson?" Huang questioned.

"I guess, but I _could_ stay by myself you know! I am 13! I don't understand why I can't!" Lilia answered, suddenly defensive.

"Okay, I understand, now what about your parents?" Huang inquired.

"Well, they're vacationing in France. They should be back in two weeks," Lilia responded.

"Did they leave you a number, or how to reach them?"

"No. I only found out that they were in France after they were already there. My mom e-mailed me and told me that they would be in France for a month," Lilia told him.

"They didn't even tell you they were going? Did that upset you?" Huang questioned.

"Not really, they do that a lot. I don't mind. Actually, I like it better when they're gone, it's much more peaceful."

"Did they fight a lot?" Huang asked.

"No, it was more of the, umm, opposite, thing that was so loud," Lilia informed him uncomfortably.

"So they had sex a lot," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Loudly," Lilia said, blushing profusely.

"How long have they been leaving you by yourself?"

"For like, five years," Lilia replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, since you were nine. How did you take care of yourself then?"

"A freezer full of microwavable dinners, an alarm clock and a subway pass," Lilia retorted.

"Oh, I see. That's a lot of responsibility for a little girl."

"I was always pretty independent," Lilia told him, indifferently.

"You can only be independent to a certain point."

"Yeah, well, I haven't reached my point yet, so can I stay on my own or what?"

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay I have no idea what else to put in here; I just wanted to get Lilia's state of mind established. Please R&R.**


	9. Word from the dead: the author speaks!

No, I am not dead. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just wanted to let everyone know, that this story is **not** discontinued. I have NO clue where I'm going with this story. I need somemajor help!So, if you have any ideas where the story should go, PLEASE tell me!

Thanks for reading,

Elizabeth


	10. VACATION!

**Okay guys, I just wanted to tell everyone that this story is on a pause. NOT discontinued! I'm going on vacation, and I won't be back until July 8th. But while at summer camp I will write a lot, so I can update when I get to my grandmother's house. Also, sorry that I haven't been updating lately, it's just that exams are in a week, so I'm swamped. Plus, I have no idea where this is going, so if you have any ideas, please TELL ME!**

**Thanks for actually reading this,**

**Elizabeth**


	11. DISCONTINUED

**Okay. I've given up. I'm sure that most of you gave up on this story a LONG time ago, but I was still holding on to some hope that I might get some inspiration for this story and continue it. But I can't. I have no idea what to write. So as of now, this story is... DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry to anyone who actually liked it. You may like my other story, Brainwashed, which I should be updating as soon as my Gramma's computer will let me, or my oneshots. **

**Sorry for any inconveinces,**

**Elizabeth (Mrs. Detective Billy Martin)  
**


End file.
